<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asleep in your arm by Trashy_fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889132">Asleep in your arm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_fan/pseuds/Trashy_fan'>Trashy_fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I refuse, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Angst, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Short One Shot, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Worried Shiro (Voltron), i think, idk what else to tag, kind of, no beta i cant be bothered, theres no set time tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_fan/pseuds/Trashy_fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro thinks he’s sleep much better if he didn’t wake to an empty bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Asleep in your arm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven’t really read over this, so if there’s any errors, tell me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The spot beside him is cold. He fumbles around in the dark, feeling beside him, but it’s still cold.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Shiro wants to say he’s surprised, but he’s not. Adam tends to work slightly random times, between grading paperwork and making the exam for midterms. Shiro tries not to get too worried, knowing that his boyfriend has random bouts of motivation, that he’s just Like That, that’s just How It Is, but he is worried, a lot. Adam needs rest like the rest of them, despite what he says, and Shiro is at least 65% sure he isn’t getting enough of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulls himself up, shuffling through to their main room and, lo and behold, there Adam is, fast asleep over some papers. Shiro sighs, going back to their room to grab a blanket. As much as he wants to, he knows that Adam would be annoyed if he was moved, and would try to convince him that he “wasn’t sleeping, just resting his eyes” and would go back to doing whatever it is he was doing even though he clearly needed rest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiro just sighs as he drapes the blanket over Adam’s back, slowly reaching to take a pen out of his hand. Adam makes some sort of noise of protest in his sleep, but Shiro just lets out a soft ‘sh’ and kisses his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Kashi, gimme m’ pen,” comes a small grumble, and Shiro resists the urge to groan. All his hard work into keeping Adam asleep had been ruined by a stupid pen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not gonna give you your pen,” Adam opens his mouth to give a tired protest but it comes out as a yawn, so Shiro keeps going. “How about you come back to bed, and we finish this later.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I need to get this done,” Adam protests, reaching vaguely for the pen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiro sighs, trying his hardest to keep the vague annoyance at bay. “I’ll even let you be the big spoon if you just come to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This seems to do it, as Adam makes some mumbled remark about “finishing it all later” and shuffles towards their room, wrapping the blanket around him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Normally, when it came to cuddling in bed, they’d just sleep facing each other, neither really able to decide what the best way to do it was. But, no matter how hard he tried to hide it (for reasons Shiro didn’t quite understand), he knew Adam preferred being big spoon. And maybe, occasionally, he did weaponise this knowledge. So what? It was for the greater good.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiro closes the door behind him, before laying down in the bed and letting Adam pull him close. He doesn’t particularly mind the encompassing warmth, but he definitely preferred it when they snuggled facing each other. He liked being able to watch Adam relax on nights where sleep seemed too far away. It helped remind him where he was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, he supposes as he drifts off, listening to Adam’s breath even itself out was just as comforting.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>